The Twist of Love
by Writing Lovingly
Summary: The war is over, lives are being rebuilt, and love is being found in the most unusual places. This is a story about growing up and being the teenagers they never were able to be before. This is a story of love and redemption. Lemons. Previously "The Best Love We've Ever Had."
1. Prologue

Hello! This is a story I have been working on for a while and are now finally going to share it with you! I do have some chapters already written but it's not completely finished. I will be posting every week or so, so be patient and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: While I would love to have these characters in my back pocket I don't and none of the canon plot or characters are mine, but I can pretend they are for the time being. :)

Lemons will be in this story just in a little bit, a few more chapters in. Also, at the moment this is a primarily HG/HP story, but eventually it will become a HG/HP/DM story that explores the parameters of a 3-way relationship not just a threesome that happens. If you don't like the eventual three-way relationship please just leave the page; rude comments are unnecessary, however, constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read the story and I hope you enjoy :)

 _ **Warning:**_ Slight suicidal thoughts happening in this chapter. It could be a trigger and I don't want anyone to be set off by these words. If anything like this comes up again through the story there will be warning.

* * *

If anyone walked into the attic bedroom of the Burrow that night, they would see three best friends. Those best friends were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, three best friends who had been through everything together. At the core was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Survived, the other two were his family, all he had left. Then there was Ron, Harry's first friend, the one with the ridiculous appetite, and the one who would always be his best mate regardless of how many times they'd fallen out. Finally there was Hermione, the scarily brilliant one, the stubborn and annoying one, the one who'd never once abandoned Harry, even in the worst situations. They were his family and he wouldn't change it for the world.

By the end of the night all three were settled into that one room and Harry lay on the bed, Hermione in the bed beside him. After being on the run and from being used to being confined in such a small place together, they'd grown used to the closeness. They'd become used to the feeling of comfort they had around each other, Harry more than any of them. This close proximity made Harry feel calm and at peace, he looked up at the sleeping girl, the sleeping woman, next to him. She had her back to him but he could see the curve of her body under the sheet. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, but she was Hermione. Only Hermione, that's all she'd ever been. It's not like it hadn't ever crossed his mind, it had many times throughout the years, but he couldn't betray Ron. Harry knew Ron had feelings for her, he'd just never know quite how deep those feelings went.

Harry had assumed that once all this was over, Ron and Hermione would be together and he and Ginny would be too. It was just that after Ron abandoned them in the woods things just hadn't been the same. When he'd left, Ron had shattered all of the trust Hermione had previously had for him and even assuming that one day he might return, there had been no doubt in Harry's mind that things would never be the same. How could they be? Ron had left due to his petty jealousy, and he'd left them completely alone, regardless of what he knew would eventually have to happen, and as a result they could never be sure he wouldn't leave again. It was an unspoken agreement between Harry and Hermione that they were all the other has, it seemed inevitable. The two trusted each other, loved each other, they'd been through everything together; so why shouldn't the thought of them being more than what they were cross his mind? But nothing could happen between them, whether Harry wanted it to or not.

Harry sighed and turned away from Hermione's sleeping form; he needed to get her out of his mind if he was going to get through this year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the one place he felt safe over the years, the one place he truly felt at home. He couldn't help but be glad to be going back, he had some of the best memories there, but he also had some of the worst. He didn't know how he was going to step foot in a place where all those died. Classmates, teachers, Aurors, all dead because of him; surely he could've done so much more to save them. He could've saved them all if he had just done something differently, anything. Maybe if he had died long ago, none of them would have been hurt. Maybe if he'd died long before, they could've been still alive today. Harry felt the familiar tightening in his chest and he let out a ragged breath _. Don't you dare cry, you don't deserve to cry. They died and suffered because of you, you don't deserve it._ Harry buried himself in his blankets hoping to finally fall asleep, the sooner he slept the sooner he could get the first day over and done with.

* * *

Hermione gingerly ran her fingers over her Mudblood scar. She hated that scar; it was a constant reminder of everything that had happened over the past year. She sighed and looked at the photo of her parents next to her. There was an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stared at her family album. She missed them more than anything. She missed her mother's warm hugs that comforted her even when she acted like a spoiled brat. She missed her father's playful jabs at her constant reading. She missed the yelling matches and the arguments, she just missed them. She wanted so much to blame someone, anyone, for them being gone but she couldn't. She had no one to blame but herself, she had erased their memories, she had sent them away to Australia, and she sent them out of her life. There was no way she could bring them back; she'd never planned on bringing him back, that was never the plan. She'd never thought she would survive, let alone come up with some sort of plan to bring them back if she did survive.

A loud crash and a following bellow of laughter rang through the house from down the stairs. Hermione wanted nothing more than to go down and join the festivities, to have fun, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew she would happen if she went down there; Ginny would be distracting herself from her brother's death, either cooking in the kitchen or fawning over Harry. Ron would be somewhere trying to hide the hurt, but she'd be unable to not notice it there. She knew she'd hurt him when she'd broken things off with him. She hated that she had too, especially now, especially after everything. She just couldn't get the look on his face out of her mind when she told him; she could remember it like it was yesterday…

 _"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione looked down at her hands, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible. "I know I should've said something earlier, I just couldn't do it. I can't stand knowing that I'm hurting you."_

 _"Then what the hell do you think you're doing now?" Ron's voice cracked with hurt, she looked up at him. He was devastated, she knew this wasn't helping him at all and she hated the fact that she was hurting him. She hated the fact that she couldn't do anything about it; anything she said she knew would hurt him even more._

 _"I'm so sorry, I just want us to be friends, for us to be the Golden Trio again; just the three of us; you, me, and Harry." Ron didn't look at her as he nodded solemnly. She laid her hand over his, squeezing it slightly, "You deserve someone who can love you with all her heart and I'm not that girl."_

For weeks she and Ron hadn't spoken much, a nod of the head and on good days a smile was all she would get from him; he'd barely looked at her. Then just two weeks ago they had actually had a conversation. They would never work; he loved her and she just couldn't love him, not the way he wanted her to. They just weren't meant to be together, she couldn't bring him the happiness she felt he deserved, and she couldn't be the girl he needed her to be. She hadn't completely lied; she did want them all to be friends again. But she felt something for Harry, she knew she did, but she wouldn't dream of them ever being more than what they were now. Harry had Ginny and she was perfectly content with them just being the friends they were for as long as he would allow her to be. Not that that would change any time soon, to him she was a sister after all. A _sister_. Hermione sighed and shook her head, once again reminding herself of that truth.

* * *

There were two people in a loft in Diagon Alley that same night; Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa Malfoy. They lived in a loft over some self-owned family business; this was their life now. They had nowhere else to go as they had to avoid any type of confrontation with any Death Eaters. Since Lucius had left them, they were no longer safe against the wrath of the Death Eaters so they had left the Malfoy Manor. Neither of them had seen Lucius since; however there had been the one incident when Lucius had tried to close off their source of money. However, with Draco being over 17 and officially an adult; Lucius had no control over them anymore. Technically, they could now live in peace.

Draco wasn't sad or even upset at the fact they'd had to leave their home. So many things he wished he could have changed throughout the years, so many things he could've done if he'd just stood up to his father. Maybe he'd have been able to stop the abuse against him and his mother, maybe he could've avoided becoming a Death Eater, and maybe he could've even saved the house elves. _Merlin, I'm starting to sound like Granger._ But that didn't change the fact that he couldn't be happier to be out of that place and away from his father. Draco loved his family, but sometimes love just wasn't enough to excuse the things that had been done so many times over the past 18 years to both he and his mother. He loved his mother, more than anyone or anything else in the world and all he wanted was to take care of her.

However, by this time tomorrow Draco will be back at Hogwarts surrounded by those who hated him and whom over the years he'd tried to prove his hatred of. Things were different this year, he didn't need to hate them, he didn't need to treat them the way he did, not that he'd actually ever needed to in the first place. When he was younger his father had tried to shove the belief that those who weren't pureblood, even those who were also pureblood as well really, were inferior to him down his throat. His mother hadn't wanted him to accept that. His mother had hated what his father was trying to press on him, but there was nothing either of them could say.

So Draco did the only thing he knew he could do to ease his father's mind, he lied to everyone, his mother and Snape excluded. He had laid the lies on thick; he'd tortured so many people, people who didn't need to be harmed. He'd purposely ruined people's lives for the sake of his father. He hated what he'd done to those people; he hated everything he'd done. Draco sighed, what he'd done was in the past and now all he could do was live with it. Live with what he'd done, live with what his father had done and was maybe even still doing, and to keep his mother safe and happy. If keeping his mother safe and happy was the only thing he could do, considering his past, then he would be happy to. After all, they were all each other had.


	2. Chapter 1

The last addition to this until next week. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Come on Harry, we need to find a compartment." Ginny was tugging Harry towards the train, but finding a compartment was the last thing on his mind, being dragged around by Ginny was the last thing he wanted right now. He needed to find Hermione; he needed to talk to her about this morning. When he walked in she was crying, sobbing in her bed he tried to comfort her, to hug her, but she wouldn't let him; she pushed Harry away and she hasn't spoken to him since. Hermione was always so strong never let anything get to her and to see her so vulnerable even worse than when Ron left them, scared him. If she couldn't get through this, how was he supposed to?

Harry spotted her a little ways in the crowd, slightly trailing Ron, head down. He mumbled some cockamamie excuse to Ginny before slipping away towards Hermione. He pushed through the crowd, past Ron, who looked at him as if he was mental for moving away from the train, straight to Hermione. He stepped in front of her. "Hermione-" She tried to step around him, but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed her arms stopping her. "You can't avoid me forever."

She sighed, "I'm fine, completely fine. What you saw this morning was nothing, just forget about it."

She moved to step around him, but once again he stopped her, "You and I both know it's not just nothing." He stepped closer to her and cupped her face in his hands, "You know I'm here for you, right?" Hermione smiled weakly. He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. He wanted to help her however he could; after all she's done for him over the years it was long overdue. He pulled back with a small smile, "Let's get on the train." Harry pulled completely away from her and went to turn back towards the train, but stopped short by the gray eyes staring at them. It was Draco Malfoy. He was standing a little ways from the two friends staring blankly at them. He gave the two a slow nod. In the midst of his shock Harry barely managed a nod in return. "Come on Hermione, let's go." Harry tugged slightly on her arm, pulling them both away from the blond Slytherin.

Harry sat alone in the Gryffindor common room later that night. Harry loved the quiet and the sound of Ron's snoring enveloping the dorms was nowhere near quiet. There was one thing he didn't like about the quiet, the overwhelming thoughts plaguing his mind. His mind would never shut up, if it wasn't one thing it was another; he hated it.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Harry turned to the voice at the stairs, Hermione, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled softly and walked slowly towards him. He gestured towards his lap as Hermione lingered in front of the one-person chair he was sitting on. She gingerly sat down, curling into him, wrapping the blanket around both of them. This seemed to be a usual thing for them lately, but right then in that moment it was different. There was something much more intimate about this moment; maybe it was the stillness of a quiet night or the dim light from the roaring fire place, but it was different.

Harry held her silently; he loved these little moments when it was just the two of them. "I'm sorry for how I acted this morning." Hermione mumbled into his shoulder. He said nothing but held her tighter; there was nothing to forgive her for and he knew she knew it.

It was early the next morning when the conversation of Draco Malfoy came up. The Golden Trio including Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table when Ron brought him up. "Hopefully we won't have to deal with Malfoy this year." Ginny agreed silently.

Harry could see from the look on Hermione's face she, as well as he, was remembering the encounter on Platform 9 ¾. Her gaze flickered to him before moving to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting there alone, an outcast in his own house. The rest of the Slytherin seemed to avoid him as much as possible, even Blaise Zabini seemed to be avoiding him. He was completely isolated. Harry looked back at Hermione, her eyebrows furrowed. She was confused, possibly even worried about Malfoy. Harry nudged her foot with his; she smiled slightly and tapped his foot in return.

He turned his gaze back to the Slytherin table and right to Malfoy's stare. Malfoy's eyes flickered towards the Great Hall doors and back at him. Harry looked at him, eyes curious; did Malfoy want to talk to him outside? What could he want? Harry's eyes flickered towards his friends chatting away, before looking back at Malfoy. He got up one last glance at Harry before walking out the door. Harry mumbled his goodbyes and followed behind him. Harry followed behind Malfoy until they were away from the rest of the school in the Great Hall.

"Potter." Malfoy stated once they stopped, his tone was soft but stern

"Malfoy." There was a silence between the two boys. Malfoy looked different; his stature was strong but relaxed, his eyes were tired, but lighter. He looked overall lighter, happier. "What do you want?"

"A truce."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him in question, "A truce?"

"A truce." Malfoy sighed, his shoulders dropping, "I did a lot of things over the years that I'm not proud of," Harry stayed silent, "Nothing could fix those things, but I figured this is an okay place to start."

"A truce?" Harry repeated once again, "With me?" He couldn't believe it; Draco Malfoy wanted a truce with him.

"And others, I just thought you might be one of the few willing to listen."

Harry stared at Malfoy, his eyes raked over him. He looked sincere, apologetic even, but Harry wasn't sure. How could he trust him after all these years? After all the pain he caused, not only to him, but to his friends as well, could he really think about putting what happened in the past, in the past? Yes. Draco was a git, there was no doubt about it, but even in the height of the war he helped him. Harry was absolutely sure he was in for it, there was no way Draco Malfoy would help him from the goodness in his heart. Yet, he did, he lied, he knew it was Harry's face under that disguise, still he protected him. In the long run it didn't matter, but that was still something he never thought would happen.

Harry held his hand out to him, "Okay, truce."

Malfoy grasped his hand; a smile graced his features, "Thank you, Potter." He squeezed his hand once more before letting go and walking away from him, down the hall.

"It's Harry now!" Harry yelled at his retreating back.

Malfoy turned around, the classic Malfoy smirk on his lips, "See you later, Potter."

* * *

Reviews would be lovely :)


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Ron exclaims to Harry, later that day at lunch.

Hermione stared at Harry's face; from the look of it she knew he was angry at the other boy. From the slight twitch of his eyebrow to the slight twitch at his mouth, he was getting frustrated.

"Don't you think after all this time my judgment might be a little bit trustworthy?"

"Sure, but-"

"Well then if I say Malfoy is okay, than Malfoy is okay."

Hermione looked down to her food, hiding the smile on her face. Ron never seemed to learn. Even after the war, he still hasn't learned how to trust Harry's judgment no matter how out there it was and trusting Malfoy was out there. However, no matter how out there his decision was, Hermione trusted him. It wasn't that wild. Of a move as Ron made it seem. Malfoy was different; there was something about him that changed, like some kind of weight was lifted off of his shoulders. However, trusting him was a long shot. One desperate need of help, wasn't much, but in the case of both Hermione and Harry it was a start.

She looked over to the Slytherin table, searching for the one in question. Malfoy seemed much more different this year than the years before. He seemed more relaxed, less alert than he was before. He seemed happier even considering his circumstances. His father was gone, his so-called "friends" abandoned him; he was practically a pariah in his own house. Hermione felt sorry for him; Draco was never the best person, but to say he deserved this, especially what he tried to do for her during the war, she couldn't even fathom it.

She also couldn't fathom why he did what he did for her. Why would he risk his well-being just for her? It was the strangest thing, there was no need to talk to her or even look at her; she was just the play toy for Bellatrix. He had no reason to acknowledge her, but he did anyway. She could never forget the vulnerability that radiated off of him as she sat there next to him…

 _There she sat curled into the farthest corner of the tub, shielding as much of herself as she could from the boy in front of her. Draco Malfoy. Her eyes were sore, swollen from crying, crying the tears of pain. Pain and agony from the monster the boy calls family. The boy walked slowly to the girl and reached a hand out towards getting closer and closer. She flinched as the hand passed her uncovered arm to the nobs to turn the water on. He gathered a wash cloth and soap bringing it to her arm hesitantly lathering it with the soap. No words were spoken, just the sound of splashing water and slight sniffling coming her Hermione herself, were apparent in the silent bathroom._

" _Just tell her what you know. The quicker you tell her, the quicker she'll stop." Draco said to her as she stepped out of the tub, back to her; giving her a moment to get redressed. "She won't let you go, but she'll stop with this."_

 _She cleared her throat, scratchy from her screams, letting him turn back around. "Like I've said, I know nothing."_

" _Protecting Potter is making you suffer for no reason-"_

" _I told you, I know nothing-"_

" _Dammit Granger!" Hermione flinched back into the tub's edge at his tone, "I'm trying to help you, my aunt isn't going to stop until you're dead and then she'll go after Weasley and then your precious Potter." His voice was dangerously low as he took a step towards her. "If you want to get out of this alive, I suggest you head my advice."_

 _He stepped away from her and went to collect the towels laying around the room. "Why?" He froze at his place in front of the mirror when she spoke, "Why do you care whether I live or not? Why are you trying to help me?"_

 _He looked at her through the mirror, "You and Potter are the only hope we have, and without you Potter would be lost. He is the only chance we have of getting out of this mess. If he lost you, there's no telling what he would do." He turned towards her, "And I guess you're not so bad, for a know-it-all." He sent a smirk her way, much softer than his classic Malfoy smirk. She stared at him for a second. This was much more than her being there for Harry, it was about being there for him, whether she knew about it or not. When all of this was done, when they win this war, and Hermione was confident in Harry's powers and his ability to foretell this future, Draco would be out and she would've contributed to it._

 _The thought of helping someone an actual person with a name and not a category as the entire Hogwarts population did almost brought a smile to her lips; almost, until she is to be taken back to the wretched woman, Bellatrix herself. This time however she goes in with more determination than before, the prospect of getting Draco out driving that ambition._

And that she did she got him out, but at what cost? His life was in a way better yes, he was out of the horrible lifestyle force upon him by his father but he also lost everything. From what the Prophet said Draco and Narcissa were cleared of any charges on account of involuntary involvement in the war, and Lucius was now on the run. Draco and his mother lost their home and everything they could ever call home; including people they thought to have connections with. They had no one to go to, to start this new 'brilliant' life she helped get for Draco. Hermione was glad Harry found a place in is heart to forgive Draco and the things he has done, to give him a second chance that none other has seem to give him. Draco needed someone, a friend here at Hogwarts and her, as well as Harry, were going to be that friend.

"What do you think about it Hermione?" Ron asked nudging her from her thoughts.

"It's great Harry's giving Malfoy a chance, this year is all about new beginning is right? There's no better way than making friends with the other houses. We should all try it." She said smiling brightly at Harry, which he returned before going back to the food on his plate. This year was going to be better; it was finally going to be the Hogwarts year she always imagined. But she also knew with Harry Potter as a best friend and throwing Draco Malfoy into the mix, it wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

Reviews are quite lovely.


	4. Chapter 3

As you have probably heard #Lovewins! I am so excited that the country is going in the right direction. Gay marriage is legal and now (as it should've always been considered) as just marriage. For once the right side has won. This has been a long battle for so many people, one of my best friend's included, and I am so happy and proud to be American right now. America got something right and even though there are still people out there being prejudice, this still is a good start! :)

So this is a pretty angsty-ish chapter considering my excitement and happiness, but here you go! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3:

 _"Traitor"_

This was a word Draco heard daily; from his housemates, from random classmates from other houses, everyone. He was beginning to think he shouldn't have come back. It wasn't mandatory, but he figured getting his N.E.W.T.S would give him a better chance of surviving without his inheritance. Draco could remember a little over a year ago he was respected; he struck fear into those around him. The turn of events almost made him laugh, almost, if it wasn't for the pure hatred and snide behind every word.

He has no one, he's alone and it's understandable, he knew after being part of the wrong side of the war. He feels the skin crawling sensation in the exact spot of his mark, every time he thinks about it. The only thing, now, that gets him through the day is the one new ally he has made since returning. Harry Potter. To think, Harry Potter, his salvation, Draco never thought he would see the day. The first day back, he talked to him hopefully make a truce, and maybe one day if they could go that far, a friendship. He never thought Potter would accept his hand of truce, especially considering Potter's rejection when they first met their first year. Granted, Draco was quite a git when they first met, but he can't help but be surprised and grateful.

Now, it was the first day of classes, Potions. The new Professor was much more cheerful than his late godfather, Snape. It was quite a sight when he walked into the classroom, windows were open, cauldrons are shining, and the former black drapes were banished and replace with white, thin curtains. She was the exact opposite of his godfather. To emphasize that, she wanted groups of three; at least one of the three has to be of a different house. She waved her hands, arms flailing and hands swirling in the air letting the class pick the groups themselves. The class was in a frenzy, Gryffindors found Gryffindors, Slytherins found Slytherins each group grabbing their friends and reluctantly grabbing a classmate from the other house. Draco went to stand in the back, waiting for the unlucky pair of left overs to be forced to be paired with him. What he didn't expect was Potter and Granger to sit in the two chairs on either side of him, before he had a chance to move.

Granger looked up at him, "Well Draco, what are you waiting for? We should probably get started." She and Potter walked away, towards the ingredients cabinet, bags and wands occupying their space. He watched the two works, their hands brushing, and their sides almost always connected. It was pretty interesting to watch, their bodies moved when the other moved, their eyes fluttering to each other every few seconds as if they were reassuring themselves that the other was still there. It was almost like he wasn't there, except for the fact that he was. The two tried to keep him in their conversation, asking his opinion, prompting him to start the conversation, anything, but he was still reluctant. Why wouldn't he be? A truce with Potter was a surprise itself, but now Granger, the muggle-born he treated so horribly over the years was being so open to giving him a chance. It shocked him to the core, maybe not everyone hates him. Maybe people would actually be willing to give him a chance.

Hermione squeezed passed him at the end of the class, the front of her body almost flushed against his own, his cheeks burned. Now she was okay with touching him? _What in the name of Merlin was going on?_

Harry clapped Draco on the back, before leaving with Hermione. Hermione and Harry may have laid it on a bit thick, he knew that and he knew she knew that. They knew of lot of the same things these days, but it was nice. It's nice to have someone who knows you, even better than you know yourself, even if at times it could be a little overbearing.

"This is never going to work is it?" Harry said as the two settled on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Harry lay, head resting in Hermione's lap, eyes closed as her fingers ran through his hair.

"It was never going to be easy, Harry. You can't expect to become best mates after one day."

 _Thanks for the obvious, Hermione._ "I know that, but I thought he would be at least open to it. He seemed like he wanted to run away every time we talked to him." There was a stinging tap on his forehead. His hand shot up to his forehead, lightly rubbing the sore spot.

"What the hell was that for?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Every single person here, is against him, he lost most of his family, and on top of that he feels guilty for everything that happened. Can't you understand why he's not the most open and trusting person right now?"

Of course he understood that, it was his life in a nutshell. Harry, however, had 18 years to deal with all of this; he had friends, like Hermione and Ron, to be there for him. Draco doesn't. This isn't something that you can just get over in a split second. Harry sighed, curled his body toward Hermione, she was right. Of course, she was right. Her hand continued to work through his hair as he laid there not a word was spoken but a million were said. The portrait door swung open letting in the loud red-heads they loved. Harry groaned, burying himself further into Hermione's side. It was so peaceful and quiet before they came in.

"Hey mate," Ron said knocking Harry's feet off the couch, forcing him to sit up, "What happened in Potions? You and Hermione ditched me for Malfoy, what was all that about?"

"We have a truce with Draco, I think that means we should start being friendly towards him. No one else would've worked with him and all we were doing was trying to be good friends."

Ron rolled his eyes, "There's a reason no one would work with him Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "And what might that be?"

"A traitor! Who the hell do you think helped you get tortured at his _own_ house? Did you think you got that scar for fun?"

Harry watched Hermione clench her hands into fists, she swallowed. Harry looked at Ginny her hands were buried in her lap, head down. "Fuck you, Ron. Don't you dare talk like you know what happened in there. You have no idea."

"I think I have a pretty good idea considering we could hear _your_ screams from the fucking basement."

Her eyes began to water, "Hermione…" Harry reached for her clenched fist. She snatched her hand back, grabbed her bag and raced out the common room. "Hermione!" Harry jumped up ready to follow her, but Ginny laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her be, she needs to be alone for a while." Ginny squeezed his shoulder before heading up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Harry flicked the back of Ron's head, "Nice going Ron." He said before making his way up the stairs to his own dormitory.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely!


	5. Chapter 4

This chapter will contain a lemon. This is my first lemon, so bare with me. Honestly, I never planned to have a lemon in this story but it happened so here we are. If you prefer to skip the lemon just skip the second scene. Each scene is marked by the dividing line. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Hermione dashed through the halls, head down, trying to avoid as many questions as she could. Ron was such a git, he couldn't just accept that she and Harry were giving Draco a chance. He just had to keep on pressing and pressing until she just snapped. He makes her so angry sometimes! He couldn't just leave it alone. She flung herself through the Astronomy Tower doors, roughly slamming it closed her back against the door, and she slid to the floor. She buried her head into her knees. Sobs ricocheted throughout her body and out into the tower. Someone laid a hand on her shoulder and she flinched away from the intruder. She relaxed when she saw who it was, Draco.

Draco slid down to the floor next to her. He wrapped his arms around his knees and turned his head to stare at her. She stared forward away from his gaze. "What happened, Granger?"

"Hermione," She turned to look at him, "My name is Hermione." He raised an eyebrow at her, that wasn't the answer he was looking for. She stared back, her own eyebrow raised; she wanted him to say her first name.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine, what happened, _Hermione_?"

She continued to stare at him; this isn't the hard, cold Draco she knows. No, this is the Draco she saw back in Malfoy Manor trying to get her to confess. This was the Draco that cared. "Boys are gits."

He smirked at her, "In our defense, we don't know we're being gits half the time. What did Weasley do now?"

She smiled slightly but shook her head, "He seems to think he can decide what is right for the group, including who we decide we want to be friends with." She looked at him pointedly.

"So we're friends now?"

Hermione looked straight ahead out to the open sky, "We've been friends since the day you tried to help me back at the manor," She turned her head to look at him, "I never did thank you for that; thank you."

Draco cleared his throat and sat up straighter against the wall, "Don't mention it," Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but he looked at her, his eyes so sad, "Really just _don't_ " She stared at him for a moment before nodding.

Hermione bit her lip and took a deep breath and scooted closer to the blonde boy. The two were almost touching, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. "I want you to know that Harry and I are here for you," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I can't imagine how you're dealing with this all of this and even though we were on opposite sides of the war. We're here." He didn't say anything and stared straight ahead as she stood up. It was starting to get dark, "Goodnight Draco," With that she walked away from the Slytherin as she pretended not to hear the light sniffle from behind her.

* * *

" _Hermione,"_ She heard Harry sigh in relief when she walked through the common room portrait. He sat on the chair facing the door, the dark surrounding him, only the light of the glowing fire bright enough for her to see his face. It was late, she could tell, no one else was down, everyone else had gone to bed.

"Hi," She whispered, her voice was croaky as if he hadn't talked for days. She cleared her throat as she came closer to him. She collapsed into his lap as soon as she got close enough. His arms wrapped around her body and they just sat there. Much light the other night she basked in the warmth of his body; she basked in the feeling of his arms around her body. She curled into his side.

"Don't mind Ron, he never means to hurt you." He whispered in her ear, she shuddered at his closeness. She turned her face to look at him, they were barely inches apart. His eyes flickered down to her lips. He wanted to kiss her, Harry Potter, her best friend wanted to kiss her. She licked her lips, her eyes flickered once more to meet his, did he really want this?

She shifted in his lap; she now sat more on the armrest of the chair than on his lap. Could she really do this? She needed to do this, there was no option. She reached out her hand to cup his cheek, her stomach clenched as she moved in closer. Her lips trembled as she got closer. Harry didn't move, she stopped, her lips hovering over his. She needed that next step; she needed him to start this.

They were both still, staying there in the moment. He brushed his lips against hers softly, she sighed as he claimed her mouth with his own. Their kiss was tentative, their lips moved slowly against one another. Their breaths grew ragged as their lips moved faster. The kiss moments before just sweet were now rushed, passionate, never stopping as if they were making up for lost time.

Making up for all that missing time for the 7 years they've known each other, for the 7 years they didn't realize everything they needed was right in front of them. There was nothing to stop them, nothing that happened in the past, and nothing that could possibly happen in the future. This was them now and neither of them planned on stopping this. They were going to try and make it last, to try and make this moment, this moment that no one could ever take from them last.

Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around Harry's neck, her body, now straddling the man under her as she pressed her body flushed against his. His hands ran up her sides, anywhere and everywhere they could be. His hands flirted with the end of her skirt, pushing it up further and further as they went on.

His fingers edged underneath the fabric, he pulled away from her the question clear in his eyes. _Do you want me to keep going?_ Her face was flushed, her chest was heaving, and her hair was wild, but he couldn't imagine a time where she could look any more beautiful. She slowly climbed off of his lap; she walked over to the coach in the furthest of the room. She bit her lip and beckoned him with her finger.

She began to unbutton her blouse as he walked slowly over to her. She laid back against the couch cushions as his body hovered over hers. Her lips were at his ear, "Fuck me, Harry." She gasped as he pulled her body roughly against his.

"Is this your-?" He asks. She quickly shook her head; her hands already hurried undoing his shirt. "Good," His lips met her neck; he peppered her skin with kisses until he reached the swell of her breasts, "I don't think I can be that gentle." She let out a soft moan as he pulled down the fabric of her bra. He mouthed the skin around her nipple, a light nip here and there but he wouldn't touch the brown peak. She squirmed under his body. She hissed as his tongue flicked over the peak. He released it with a pop and sat up on his knees. His hands fumbled with his belt. She could see he was straining against the fabric of his trousers.

Her skirt was bunched up at her waist, his fingers trailed over the skin of her knee, down her thigh, to the tip of her underwear. He was so close it almost hurt; she just needed him to move his fingers just a few centimeters further. She was so wet, she could feel it, she was sure he could see it. Hermione could feel her juices drying on her thighs. She needed him to touch her. She couldn't take this anymore, lying, legs open for him, and just waiting was not what she wanted.

She wanted him to fuck her. She wanted him to grab her by the waist and just pound her. Pound her until she screamed; pound her until she was begging for him to stop. Right now, she didn't care that all Gryffindor's were asleep up stairs; she didn't care that they could be walked in on at any moment. No, she _wanted_ this and for once she was going to get what she wanted. She grabbed his hand and pushed it against her soaked knickers. She could almost cry with relief.

Harry moved his fingers over her, right over her clit, right where she needed him to be. He pushed her underwear aside and finally slid into her. She moaned her voice echoed off the walls for a split second before his hand clamped over her mouth. "We need to be quiet, can you do that?" She moaned against his hand as he thrust into her again.

He moved against her, his hand firmly over her mouth. She rolled her hips to meet his. This was heaven; this is what the girls were always talking about in the dormitories. Her first time wasn't that great, Viktor was nice and all but this, _Merlin,_ that was nothing compared to this. Her whole body was on fire, every movement he made just propelled pleasure through her body. She couldn't keep the moans in, they were muffled against Harry's hand, but even that echoed in the empty common room.

She could feel the familiar tightening in her stomach, which usually comes from her own hand, as he moved faster. He was close, he had to be close, his shoulders were tense, soft moans of his own were falling from his lips and then it happened. He came roughly inside her, the feeling of his come shooting in her, brought her to her peak. A muffled scream of _fuck_ ripped out of her body into his hand as she rode out her orgasm. Her arms clutched his body to hers until they both collapsed into a panting heap on the couch.

" _Shit._ " She heard Harry breathe. _Shit was right._

* * *

It had been a little over a week since that night. To say Hermione was embarrassed would've been an understatement. He couldn't believe she acted the way she did. _It was just the heat of the moment._ She would tell herself, but no matter how many times she repeated that line it seem to become more and more untrue as the days go on. She avoided talking to harry during this entire past week.

She was doing a pretty good job of keeping away from him, burying herself in the library trying to keep herself occupied from the time classes were over until right before curfew. She missed him, she really did, but the thought of actually talking to him after her being so _forward_ the other night scared her. How could they possible still be friends after this? That wasn't supposed to happen.

All she was supposed to do was just admire him from afar; he wasn't supposed to find out how she felt about him. She wasn't supposed to kiss him. She wasn't supposed to _have sex with him in the common room._ None of this was supposed to happen. He was going to be happy with Ginny and after the finished school she was going to find someone and fall in love with them and forget all about her feelings for her best friend. He was supposed to be none the wiser and just be the best friend he is, not her _fuck buddy._

She groaned softly and buried her head in her arms at her usual table in the back of the library. He wasn't even that, that term is used for someone you don't have feelings for. Someone you continuously have relations with, with no feelings ever coming about. That was the farthest from what he actually was.

"Granger?" She lifted her head at the curious tone. Draco.

"Hi," She greeted with a weak smile.

He hesitated for second before slipping into the chair next to her, "What did Weasel do this time?"

She rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair with a huff. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "Not Weasley? What did Saint Potter do?" She looked at him with a deadpanned look and he raised an eyebrow in response.

"It was more about what I did than anything."

"Hermione Granger did something _wrong_? Someone alert the Ministry, the world is ending!" Draco exclaimed. She giggled at his exaggerated facial expression. _Shh,_ the librarian hissed at the two partners. She gave them a stern sharp nod and walked away from the two.

"So what happened?" he turned her body towards hers and rested his head on his curled fist.

"I didn't take you for a gossip, Draco."

"People can change," She knew he meant it as a light passing phrase, but in this moment those words couldn't ring more true and he was living proof of it. He cleared his throat, "Come on Hermione don't leave me in suspense."

She debated whether she should actually tell him. It wasn't any of his business, but who else was she going to talk to? She couldn't talk to Ginny, she still wasn't clear on her status with Harry and she sure couldn't talk to Ron, it would be too awkward. And who was Draco going to tell? Who would actually care to believe him? "Harry and I had sex!" she blurted out in a whispered tone.

She should feel regret for what she revealed but all she felt was relief. It felt good to tell the truth for once. "And?" He raised an eyebrow at her, like her and Harry shagging was a normal occurrence.

" _And_ that was the first time it ever happened."

He looked at her in disbelief, but he shook his head out in acceptance, "Huh, I would've thought you two have been shagging for years. You learn something new every day." He looked at the Gryffindor staring at him. "Well, what's so wrong with that?"

" _What's so wrong with-_ that was never supposed to happen!" Her whispered yell pierced through the air after a silent moment of _her_ staring at _him_ in disbelief.

"Was he _that_ bad?"

"I didn't say that-"

"Was he _that_ good?"

"That's beside the point-"

"He _was_ that good wasn't he?"

" _Draco!"_

"Look, I just don't see what the problem is."

She turned her body and crossed her legs in the chair, "The problem is that despite what happened, he's going to get back with Ginny-"

"You're afraid he doesn't want you, aren't you?"

"Will you stop cutting me-"

"Aren't you?" She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded slightly.

"Have you talked to him about it since?" she frantically shook her head. "Now _that_ is your problem. You have to talk to him, you _will_ talk to him because for as much of a mystery as it is to me to why you like him so much, you do and eventually you _will_ crack and you _will_ talk to him." He gave her a small smile, "Just save yourself the heartache and just talk to him, he might surprise you." Without waiting for a response, he stood up and walked away. She slumped in her chair; _He's not the only one that surprises me._

* * *

She walked into the common room later that night; Harry was sitting in front of the fire Ginny next to him. They were sitting talking, _laughing._ Ginny was sitting just a little _too_ close to Harry; her hand was resting on his knee. She let out a shaky breath at the sight, this was exactly what she wanted to avoid. Eventually, Harry and Ginny were going to get back together despite what they did on that very couch several nights ago. Even so, she needed to clear the air with him and if that meant interrupting his moment with Ginny then so be it they'll have plenty of time to have their moment together.

She cleared her throat as she came up to them from behind the couch. Harry's eyes snapped to hers. He shot up out of his seat, "Hermione." He whispered, his eyes were bright and shining and she couldn't help but wished it was for her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," She gave Ginny a slight nod, "but do you think we could talk?"

"Yeah, definitely!" He hurriedly moved around the couch not once taking his eyes off of hers, "We can go up to the dorms, it's quieter there." He reached for the hand clutching the bag on her shoulder, taking said bag and slinging over his and led her by the hand to the stairs. "I'll see you later, Ginny." He mumbled to the girl staring at the two with this construed expression on her face as they walked hand and hand to the dormitories.

Harry's hand felt warm in hers, clutching her fingers in his as if he didn't she would fade away. "Hi-" Harry pressed his lips against hers as soon as the door closed. He curled his arms around her body pulling her flush against his body. The kiss was slow, soft, and much different from what led to that night in the common room.

"Hi." He breathed his forehead resting against hers, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I've wanted to do that all week." He pulled away from her and ran a hair through his disheveled hair. "Why, Hermione? I thought after what happened that maybe you wanted this, us-" he gestured between them, "-but you wouldn't even look at me."

"I'm sorry," her hand stroked her arm pinned to her body. "You still deserve a chance with Ginny."

"Ginny?" Harry's face scrunched up. "We broke up months ago."

"Which means the sooner you fix things with her the better."

"Do you want me with her?" He asked, his voice low, his voice raspy as if he could barely talk.

Hermione smiled softly and grabbed the hand hanging loosely at his side, "I just want you to be happy; she made you happy." Her hand squeezed his fingers.

"That's the thing Hermione, _made_ , that was a long time ago. She doesn't make me happy, not the way you do." He stepped closer, his body pressed against hers. "What we did the other night, I can't get the picture out of my mind, the _sounds_ you made-" her cheeks burned. "-you're so beautiful. After being with you, I don't want to know what it's like to be without you again."

She sighed and stepped away from him, she needed some distance between their bodies. "We have to think about Ginny and Ron. Could we really do this to them?"

He stepped towards her again, trapping her against the bed post. "Why do we have to give up being happy so we won't hurt their feelings? Can't we be happy for once Hermione?" he grasped her face in his hands. "Let us be happy." He whispered. "Be happy with me-" His lips touched hers for a moment and her fingers clutched his robe. "–Please-" his hand trailed down her side. It brushed past her breast, his fingers just grazing it slightly sending a shiver down her spine. He broke away from her once again, "Will you let us be happy?"

Harry's hand rested in the curve of his hip, his eyes intense. This was another side of Harry that she has never seen. Is this what Ginny had as a boyfriend? This incredibly passionate man ready to give her the world? Could she do this? Could she really risk her friendship with both Ginny and Ron after all that they've been through? But this was Harry. _Her_ Harry, no one else's and the look in his eyes as he looks at her and the passion, the _love,_ that flowed through him the night they spent together made it hard to say no. Could she really not give them a chance? All she ever wanted was for Harry to be happy and all she hears from him is how they could be happy together. Could she do this?

"Yes."

* * *

So that happened. Reviews would be lovely.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Her pencil hit against the table in front of her. She had been sitting in History of Magic Harry next to her, behind Ron and Ginny. This was the longest class she has ever sat through and she couldn't pay attention at all. Harry's hand was on her thigh caressing it, pushing up her skirt ever so slightly. The class was almost over; soon she can get out of there away from prying eyes.

The thought of what she wanted to do to him made her shift slightly in her chair. She couldn't help it; he just made her feel things she never thought could be so intense. It's been a few weeks since they decided to give their relationship a try and it has been nothing but bliss. She never imagined Harry to be so _affectionate_ she figured he was more of the reserved type. Maybe he was before the war ended, but this Harry was so open and wanted to show off. He didn't like it when they hide and he took every opportunity to make that clear to Hermione.

Much like now as Harry's hand pushed further under her skirt, so close to where they both wanted it. Professor Binns shut his book loudly in the front of the class, making her jump slightly, effectively ending class for the day. She rushed to gather her things, her barely marked parchment and her bone-dry quill.

"Where are you off to so quickly?" Ginny inquired as Hermione hurriedly shuffled the tote over her shoulder.

"Just have to get my spot in the library before it fills up." Her eyes flickered over to Harry. "I like to get the alcove near the restricted section it's the most secluded part of the library. _No one_ knows about it really, and I would like to keep it that way." With a quick nod at all of them and a lingering stare on Harry she fled the room.

She barely made it into the library before Harry caught up with her. Her hand clutched his and drags him to the section, but the opposite from where she said. She couldn't have anyone walking in on them.

Hermione pushed Harry into the alcove and onto the cushioned seat. He made a grab for her, but she stopped him and reached for her wand casting a silencing charm and a disillusionment charm on the space in front of them.

"You are one sneaky man, Harry Potter." She straddled him; she was already so wet as she pushed her clothed pussy over his bulge. She brought his mouth to hers and their lips moved together, her arms encircled themselves around his neck and she pushed her chest up against his. "Are you gonna give me what you teased me about?" Her lips hovered over his ear; her teeth slightly grazed the edge. "Or am I just going to have to take it?" She ground her hips into his lap, Harry threw his head back, his hands quickly gripping her waist.

Hermione's hands furiously worked at the buttons on her shirt, but they just wouldn't work. Harry frustrated ripped the shirt open, the buttons flew everywhere. She giggled at his impatience. Harry mouthed her clothed breast. Her giggles turned to moans in a matter of seconds. She pushed down the cloth; she wanted his mouth on her. " _Harry_ ," She breathed. "I can't wait anymore."

His eyes darkened and she quickly got off his lap and pulled down her knickers as he almost ripped his pants open. She straddled him. She was dripping and his cock grazed her so softly she couldn't help but shiver. She sank down on his hard cock. The groaned loudly together and Harry's hands grabbed her waist. He pushed her up, almost off of him before slamming her back down.

" _Fuck."_ Up and down she moved on his cock, each thrust was deeper and deeper each time. His mouth stayed on her peaked nipples, she gripped him to her. _God,_ she was _so close._ Her fingers moved to her clit rubbing wide circles around it. "Almost, _almost-_ " With two more thrusts she came. Her body writhed as she moved against Harry; her hands clutched his head to her chest a moan ripped from her chest. He followed shortly after groaning into the breast in his mouth.

The two sat there silently, chests heaving, arms wrapped around each other. Harry released her breast with a soft _pop._ Harry chuckled slightly as he looked over at the sight of the space around them. They weren't the most careful of lovers in the world; clothes were strewn all over their little space. "We probably should've done this in a different place." Hermione climbed off of him and he tucked himself back into his pants as she tried to salvage her clothes with charms.

"If you weren't touching me in class maybe we could've made it to the Room of Requirement." She quirked an eyebrow at him, fastening the last button on her blouse and fluffing out her hair and tying it into a bun on top of her head, before sitting next to him on the bench.

Harry threw his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side. "Maybe if _people_ knew about our relationship we wouldn't have to sneak around."

She pulled back and looked at him with an amused smile, "I'm sure even if people know they won't want to see us have sex."

"You know what I mean Hermione." He completely pulled away from her, his arm falling from her shoulders, "I want to be able to hold your hand when I want and kiss you when I want in front of whoever I want because I want to show them we're together and that you're-" He cut himself off.

She knew what he was thinking; she always knew what he was thinking. "Say it Harry. That I'm what?" He stayed silent. She pushed him back against the window and straddled his lap once again. "That I'm your girlfriend? That I'm _yours_?" Harry's eyes darkened, "That I _belong_ to you? Is that what you want them to know?" Her fingers trailed down his arms to his hands. "That _this-_ "She placed his hands on her chest "-is _all_ yours?"

His thumbs grazed over her clothed nipples. She mewled and pushed her chest closer to him. "Let them know, right here." She pointed to a spot on her neck where she knew everyone would see. She was his, in every sense of the word. He was right, people should know; _she_ wanted them to know. He buried his head and his teeth latched onto her neck. She held his head to her; she reveled in the feeling of his mouth against her skin.

He eventually pulled back from her and admired his work. She brought her fingers up to touch the spot the skin there was slightly bumpy, marking the spot where his teeth indented her skin. She gave him a small smile, "Perfect." And she pressed her lips against his in a drawn out kiss.

"Merlin, I love you." Harry breathed. Her body stiffened. He loved her? Did she love him? Of course she cared for him and the way he made her feel was amazing, but was she in love. After all these years he loved her. She pulled away from him and her eyes locked with his. There was nothing but absolute love there. Was this what love was? The way he made her feel? She couldn't imagine being with anyone else, she didn't want to be anywhere else. She was happy, happier than she had been in a long time, and if this was what love was then she didn't want to let this go.

She grabbed his face in her hands and smiled softly, "I love you, too." She kissed him feverishly. She loved him and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The whole marking thing seemed like a good idea at the time, Hermione just didn't seem to think out what would happen after. She didn't think about how there would be questions she wasn't sure she was ready to answer, but they needed to be. So that is why she's sitting with Ginny in the Girl's Dormitory on her bed being bombarded with questions of _when did you get that_ and _who gave it to you_.

"Ginny-" The girl mentioned stopped mid-sentence. "-I'll tell you who it is, just don't get mad."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What could be so bad?"

"I'm dating Harry-" Hermione stared at her hands as she continued talking "- and I know you two have had a past and I should've talked to you before we ever did anything. It wasn't really ever supposed to happen, but it did and I don't regret anything other than not letting you know before-" Ginny grabbed her hands causing Hermione to look up at her.

"It's okay, Hermione." She smiled softly, "I kind of figured something was going on between you two when you went to talk in his dormitory.

Hermione stared at the younger girl for a moment. Ginny looked resigned almost sad, but sincere. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ginny squeezed her hands before letting go and getting off of the bed, "I guess I always figured after the war was over, me and Harry would get back together and we would be happy." She smiled sadly, "But if we're not meant to be together then so be it, as long as he's happy. He is happy right, Hermione?" Hermione nodded, "Then I'm happy. Just give me some time, okay? Just a little bit of time." And that was all before she walked out of the door leaving Hermione on her bed.

Hermione had to admit, that went a lot better than she expected. In all honesty, she expected a blow-up or some sort of resistance but it's not the first time a Weasley has surprised her this year and it probably won't be the last.

* * *

Draco flew around the empty Quidditch field. This was the time he was undeniably allowed to come. He was no longer on the team so there was no reason for him to be on the field the same time as the Slytherin team or any team for that matter. The wind flew through his hair.

"It's getting close to curfew; you won't want Hermione to catch you." A familiar voice echoed from the pitch below. Standing on the pitch was his newest companion, arms crossed, a smirk on his lips.

Draco flew down to the boy below and hovered next to him. "I'm sure you could talk to your girlfriend for me, get me off the hook for once." Harry looked slightly surprised. "Yeah, I know. You two aren't as subtle as you would like to think. I mean honestly, in the library, really?" Harry's cheeks reddened. "What do you expect when Granger leaves with a hickey she didn't come in with?"

Harry cleared his throat and ran a hand through his unruly hair, "We didn't really think that one through."

"Don't worry no one would notice unless they were paying close attention."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So, you were paying close attention?"

Draco ignored his question and asked one of his own, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Granger or Weasel?"

Harry snorted, "Some things never change, huh?" He plopped down on the ground under him. "Hermione's doing her rounds and Ron isn't really speaking to me at the moment. It turns out telling your best mate that you're shagging his ex-girlfriend isn't the best idea."

Draco snorted out a laugh as he dismounted his broom and sat down next to Harry on the cool damp grass. "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

Harry shoved Draco's shoulder lightly, releasing a laugh of his own. "Oi! I thought we were at a truce here!"

Draco laid back on the ground laughter still pouring out of him "That doesn't stop me from knowing how bad of an idea that was! What were you thinking?"

Harry rubbed his eyes, still chuckling. "I don't know, I guess I figured honesty was better than nothing." Their laughter began to die out and they were left with silence.

It's been a while since Draco had laughed that much and the last person that he expected to make him laugh was Harry Potter. Honestly, who would've thought Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sitting on the Quidditch field chatting like old mates? Draco looked over at the silent boy, who was now looking up to the night sky. This _companionship_ was so new and so _honest_ , there were few, if any, of his old "friendships" that were this _carefree,_ this _open._ This was more than any "friendship" has ever offered him and it was coming from the boy whose life he made a mission to make miserable.

Draco turned his eyes away from the boy and to the sky. It wasn't only his new friendship, but Granger's too. The two he torture the most over the years were his newest friendly contact, his only if things continue to go on as they were. But he couldn't feel disappointed about this. Undeniably, he felt saddened when thinking about the past and the things he had done to them, but their openness made him want to fix his wrongs, to at least try to make amends for what he had done.

The two Gryffindor's seem to disregard what happened in the past and go from now. They seem to make sure that the life that they live is what's happening now and that includes disregarding everything he had done. He rolled his eyes silently. _Stupid Gryffindor's._ Only they would be stupid enough to ignore the past, to trust so easily. History quite often repeats itself and ignoring what happen is just asking for him to resort to his old ways. It was ridiculous how trusting they were, but it still didn't make any sense.

Sure they were Gryffindor's and sure they have that hero-complex thinking they could fix everything because they're so "brave" but why forgive Malfoy? They were the only Gryffindor's in the entire school that talked to him and allowed him to make amends, but why? What was in it for them? So Draco asked Harry.

"Why?"

Harry hummed in question, turning from his star gazing. "Why what?"

"Why are you and Granger so forgiving with me? We have a truce, but that never entitled you to be nice to me and welcome me into your little circle. I am the last person you should be laughing with, but you are; so why?"

"Why not?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "People change and obviously you're one of them. The war is over and I'm tired of fighting, I just want to have a normal life without having to look over my shoulder every few minutes. It gets old quickly."

Draco nodded in agreement. He knew that mindset well; even now after the war is over he still has that mindset. Even now as he talks to one of his only companions, he's looking for the ulterior motives behind his actions. Never before had someone done something that had no strings attached, there was always that lingering debt they hung over the person's head until they saw fit and used it against that person. He would know; he was one of the main ones instilling that policy.

Maybe Harry was right. He inwardly scoffs, never did he think he would be crediting Harry Potter for anything, and then again he never thought he would ever be in this situation. "So what now Potter? We all become best mates and fly into the sunset together? I'm not so sure Weasel would like that very much."

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde boy's sarcastic tone. "You could start by calling me Harry." Draco smirked at the other boy. "Then you can come sit with me and Hermione tomorrow at breakfast."

It was official, Harry Potter was a complete lunatic. In what world would that be a good idea? He is officially the king of bad ideas and Draco told him exactly that. "Do you really expect _anyone_ to be okay with that?"

Harry stood up from his place next to Draco and nodded towards the entrance behind them were Hermione was standing. She gave a small wave and a smile to both of them. "Well I know for sure two people will be quite excited about it."

Draco nodded towards the girl before addressing Harry. "You are a bloody idiot Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes at the other boy. "Yeah, yeah. Are you going to sit with us or not?"

Draco stared at the boy towering over him. Was he really considering doing this? He really didn't want to go another day sitting alone at his own house table and honestly how much more can people hate him for? Sitting at the Gryffindor table wasn't going to get him on anyone's good side but was anything actually going to? "Just to prove how bad of an idea this is, fine, I will sit with you two. But let the record show how much I'm against this idea." He sighed as the couple walked away through the entrance; maybe it won't be so bad.


End file.
